It's a New Year Ms Carter
by beckylynn311
Summary: Peggy and Howard attend a New Years eve Party... and Peggy has a bit too much to drink. Takes place after Season 1.


The things Peggy Carter did for her friends… She was never a party girl in New York and the most she ever drank was some of those nights during the war. But here she was in a socialite party in Hollywood, being the arm candy of the one and only Howard Stark. When they drove up to the event she looked around and fixed her evening dress a slick blue color. "Why didn't you just take an actress or someone else that would _want_ to be here?"

Howard pulled the rear view mirror to look at himself and fix a few mustache hairs, "Because you're my friend Peg. I wanted to do something nice for my friend."

"Why do you really want me to be here?"

"Your assumptions of me really hurt." He said with a fake limp in his voice. "I ran out of time to find someone, and I'm sick of these Hollywood girls, I don't want to spend the New Year with some Annete from Iowa who wants to make it big in the movies."

"You want to spend it with a grumpy introvert who would rather be sitting at home reading or something?"

Howard smiled, "I like fish out of water." He opened the door and sprinted around trying to get to Peggy's door before-

Peggy opened the door and stood up, "Not fast enough." She brushed out the fabric and looked at the house with disdain, "You owe me."

He tossed the keys to the valet and took Peggy's arm, "Put it on my tab pal." Good for Howard's sake, she had stopped keeping track years ago. Right after the first mission with Leviathan.

They walked into the party that was at some socialites house, filled to the brim with people that to the world was above her (but she was having a good week at work and felt untouchable). People greeted Howard and talked with him about business and then they got into introducing Peggy. "Frank, this is Peggy Carter."

"You know," a young blonde looked at her with her head cocked to the side, "You look familiar."

"You were the mystery girl from those old war films weren't you." Frank pointed and they both laughed, "That was a big deal over here!"

Peggy laughed to be polite and tightened her fists behind her back, "Well isn't that nice…" and that was the extent of her deep conversation. Some women asked her about things like her dress and her lipstick but every time there was something to talk about Peggy felt like she halted all conversation before it had time to catch, like someone over stacking a fire in a windstorm. The poor thing was set up to fail.

It was less than an hour into the party until Peggy excused herself and went to the bar. Most women knew there was an air of danger to be sitting at a dry bar alone drinking heavily, but Peggy Carter was not most women. If someone had the stupid idea to do more than touch her the man would wake up to a beauty of a black eye in 1947. "Open bar huh Peg?" Howard sat down next to her.

Peggy's face was flushed from the alcohol and she she laughed, "You know it _Pal."_ She leaned into him as she spoke. A few drinks was an understatement.

Howard chuckled, "I've never seen you like this."

"What are you talking about!" She said loosely, "I've drank before."

"Not as a coping mechanism." Howard ordered a drink for himself.

Peggy put her drink down after finishing it, "I don't like Parties." She ran her finger around the rim of the glass, "And I don't like California."

"I don't like Hollywood. Malibu's great though." Howard shrugged, "I should go back to New York soon though."

"Sure, leave me with the mess." Peggy clapped him on the shoulder, "I like being away from New York though. I didn't want to leave at first, New York's the last thing I have of Steve."

"You gotta move on Peg," Howard said lightly, "I know you loved him, I loved him too." He took a drink from his glass, "But you gotta try."

Peggy laughed loudly, throwing her head back and slapping her hand against the bar, "You think I haven't tried." She composed herself but still laughing. Why it was funny she didn't know, ask the schnapps why. "I don't want to talk about Steve." She finally said when she was done laughing, "I'd like to forget about how much it hurts."

The bartender came bringing them both a refill of their glass, "Cheers to that Pal." he nodded.

* * *

"One minute left!" Someone called.

Howard looked around the party, leaving the business conversation he was having, "Peg!" Ran around the party until he found Peggy entertaining a group of people telling a dramatic war story that had them all entertained. While sober Peggy would rather peel back her eyelids than entertain people, drunk Peggy was quite the opposite. "Peggy." He put a hand on her arm, "It's almost midnight." Howard was painfully sober, barely drinking past the one he shared with Peggy. She made up for his limited drinks.

"HOWARD!" Peggy hooked her arm around his, "You're here! I'm so glad, I was just telling them about that time in Moscow, do you remember."

Howard looked at the group and Peggy, "Yeah I do." The group dispersed as a 30 second count down started in. He looked at Peggy who looked more energetic and extroverted than he'd ever seen her, "We should get you home."

"No! I'm fine. I promise, I'm fine." She looked at the clock that was a hair from 12. "You're not going to kiss me are you?"

He chuckled, "No, I don't kiss my friends."

" _Goooood."_ Peggy leaned on him, "You're better than the papers say you are."

"What do the papers-" he waved her comment off, "Nah never mind."

 _10…._

Peggy took some champagne that was handed to her and Howard. "To 1947!"

7…

Howard nodded.

6…

"To a year of adventures."

5….

4…

Peggy clinked her glass against his.

3…

"To a better year."

2….

The were both satisfied.

1….

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They both drank their champagne. Peggy finished her glass in one take, where Howard doubled out.

"That's terrible." He almost spit, "We're going home and having better stuff this instant."

Peggy shrugged and took his glass taking it back, "A drink is a drink."

The party was still heavily distracted with the fireworks that were being shot off somewhere in the city. "Let's go before you try and tell more war stories."

"But I'm having fun!" She protested as he walked with her out the door and requested his keys from the valet.

"Damn you Howard." Peggy tried walked on her own but quickly almost tipped right over. "Woopsie Daisies! Don't tell anyone I said that."

"No promises." Howard teased.

* * *

"Peg you gotta be quiet of Jarvis is going to hear." Howard hissed.

Peggy was leaning over him trying to walk, "I'm fine Howard. I'm not even tipsy! See." She tried to demonstrate by touching her ears then her nose but missed on both attempts.

He looked up the stair case then shook his head, "There's no way you're making it up stairs."

Peggy mocked him, " _there's no way you're making up stairs."_ she pointed at him, "I've been in _war!_ I can handle a staircase!"

"The things you're saying to justify that you've had enough alcohol to take Cap down! You're lucky you're not throwing up!" Howard tried to keep her voice down. He walked her over to the sofa and sat her down. Once Peggy hit the sofa everything clicked.

"Golly, I am drink… drank… drunk. I'm Drunk. Look at me I'm drunk." She giggled and started to lay down. " Does this make me a horrid friend?"

"No Peg. This makes up for all the times you've had to save my sorry ass." Howard took her shoes off and her coat. "Just lay down." he instructed.

"No… the dress.." she protested, "The wrinkles." her voice was distant as the room started to spin endlessly.

"I'll send it to the cleaners." Howard consoled her as he looked around for a suitable blanket and pillows. He tossed over a throw blanket that he'd gotten from someone's somewhere that was softer than a cloud, "Here you go."

Peggy let out a quiet moan as she felt the soft material run over her arms, "Good lord, what is this?" she asked.

"Probably something exotic." Howard shrugged, "I'll be right back." He went upstairs and came down with a soft pillow, "Here-" he walked around and saw Peggy fast asleep in a position that she'd regret in the morning. He lifted her up and carefully wedged the pillow under her head, "There you go Pal." he whispered then stepped back to admire his handiwork. No one ever believed that he was nice enough to do this, but here he was tucking in his drunk friend on New Year's Eve. Before he went up to his own room he made sure all the curtains were closed so the sun wouldn't be too bright the next morning.

Despite his efforts: The hangover was still horrid.

Jarvis walked into the living room early ready to get his day of cleaning on with. He went to the windows and threw open the curtains to the bright brisk winter morning. Even for California it was cold.

"Bloody Nora." Peggy stirred. "Close it I beg of you."

"Ms. Carter?" Jarvis turned around to see Peggy with the make up from last night transfered across her face and the pillow, "What in gods name are you doing down here?"

"To be honest Mr. Jarvis, I don't remember." She threw the blanket over her head, "Let us just be thankful I'm not in Mr. Starks quarters."


End file.
